


sunsets & hikes

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: tyrus drabbles (tumblr requests) [15]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: And a teeny bit of angst, Anyways, M/M, hikes!, if u dont i call homophobia, major fluff, more skdjfksd, slow dancing!, upload this ao3, we've got it all and mere!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: Hello! You asked for prompts? So For tyrus, maybe some best friends to lovers trope? Like, they're both out to each other and bond over being gay and unrequited crushes. And then.. they catch feelings.





	sunsets & hikes

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 won't upload this, i call homophobia :p but if you're reading this, the problems are solved
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

It was a lazy September afternoon, and TJ and Cyrus were, surprisingly enough, not sitting in TJ’s living room watching Marvel movies over and over. TJ drove him and Cyrus to one of the state parks and they were going on a hike. Yes, Cyrus complained about physical activity, but TJ convinced him to come. So before he knew it, he was kicking rocks and sticks out of his way.

“How much longer?” Cyrus panted, struggling to keep up with TJ and his long strides. Curse genetics for giving him the short end of the stick, literally.

TJ chuckled, slowing his steps to try and let the shorter boy catch up. “I’d say another quarter of a mile, so not that long, Underdog,”

“Homophobia,” Cyrus muttered through gritted teeth, the path ahead seeming to only get longer and steeper. At least the leaves were starting to change colors and fall to the ground. That was the only saving grace of this trip.

That and being with TJ.

After what felt like ten miles to Cyrus and far too much sweating, the boys finally reached the peak of their trail. It was a small site with a few picnic tables, remnants of a fire pit, and trees surrounding the place. It was truly beautiful, and it was probably worth the hike, although Cyrus would not admit it.

“What do you think?” TJ asked, taking a seat on one of the picnic tables facing a split in the earth.

“I think that I’m sweating in places that I never have before,” he mumbled, “but it’s breathtaking, really, the whole view.” And he meant it.

“This is where I come when I need to clear my head, or when I’ve had a bad day. So, I’m here most days,” he said with a dry laugh. The boy regretted his words when he met Cyrus’ pout; he was so weak for that.

“Kidding, I’m kidding.” He put his hands up in mock defense and beamed, but Cyrus wasn’t buying it.

“How often do you come out here?”

The only sound that filled the air was the rustling of leaves, as TJ let the question settle on to his shoulders. How often _did_ he come here? It wasn’t every day, not really. But it wasn’t once a month?

“Probably a few times a week,” he shrugged, leaning his elbows back onto the table, “I’m not always here because it’s the end of the world and the only that can cure it is a hike and crushing some leaves. It’s peaceful here. I come here to think too,”

“You know I’m always just a text or a phone call away,” Cyrus assured him, patting his back twice before slinking his arm away. “What kind of things do you think about?”

TJ shrugged in response, distancing himself from the question. “Nothing terribly important.” That was a complete lie. “This is the idea place to think gay thoughts,” he joked, “whenever there’s a rainbow, this is the best place to see it from,”

“Now you’re speaking my language,” Cyrus chuckled, ruffling a hand through his hair, and letting the silence make itself at home for a brief moment. “Did I ever tell you about my first straight boy crush?”

“You mean Jonah?” TJ raised his brows and Cyrus doubled over in laughter, nearly crying.

“Jonah Beck is the most bisexual person I’ve ever met,” he choked out between giggles, “he’s not straight. No, I’m talking about Carter,”

TJ’s jaw dropped. “Carter Mason? Like, captain of the baseball team? That Carter?”

“No, TJ, Carter the plumber. _Yes_ , Carter Mason! It was in middle school and I was only just becoming comfortable with the fact that I was gay,” he explained, his eyes lighting up as he spoke (and TJ was totally not blushing as he watched Cyrus’ lips move).

“Anyways, I thought he was cute, because in all honest, me and every girl in the seventh grade thought he was cute. I had his number from a biology project that we worked on together, and so one day I texted him ‘Hey, do you wanna go to the Halloween Dance with me?’, which honestly, how did Seventh Grade Cyrus have that kind of courage?” he chortled, before clearing his throat, “Then he couldn’t say the he couldn’t go out with me because I was a-” he paused, the word caught in the back of his throat, “something I’d rather not repeat,” he swallowed his words, letting out a shaky breath.

TJ’s frown deepened, slinking his arm around Cyrus shoulders. “That’s awful. Like literally disgusting. But honestly? He does’t deserve you, and you can do so much better,” he sputtered, his cheeks flushing a gentle pink.

Cyrus eyes crinkled when he smiled, and TJ believed he could melt into a puddle right then and there. This boy was too much.

“What about you? Who was your first straight crush?” Cyrus asked, and TJ had to laugh.

“Funny you should ask,” he mumbled, his heart deciding to thump loudly in his chest, “actually my first guy crush was someone I thought would be straight, but turns out that he’s not,”

“Wow, what luck,” Cyrus mused, kicking the crimson leaves underneath his feet, “tell me more, tell me more, was it love at first sight?” he sang, cracking himself up.

“Probably,” he replied quickly, “I mean, I’m not the type of person that really believes in love at first sight, but it was pretty damn close. He’s, like the greatest person ever,” he blushed, noting that Cyrus hadn’t moved from under his arm. The sun had slowly started to go down; you could still see it all, but the sky was bring painted a brilliant mix of orange and pink.

“Aww, TJ has a soft side,” Cyrus joked, poking the taller boy in the side and making him laugh. It all felt so natural that he almost didn’t notice when their hands were touching. _Almost_.

“Only around you, dork,” he stammered, his words a touch too ‘lovey’ for his taste, “I-I mean, like, you’re one of the only people I can be open with,”

Cyrus felt his lips melt into a smile, and allowed his head to lean onto TJ’s shoulder. He could get used to this, except that he also _couldn’t_. He couldn’t get used to something that would only cause him pain in the long run. That’s what happened with Carter.

“If you’re so open, why don’t you tell me who this mystery guy is?” Cyrus pressed, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. He focused on TJ’s heartbeat, steady.

“I-I can’t. I mean, I could, but I also can’t.” TJ fumbled over his words, allowing his head to lean on Cyrus’.

Cyrus turned his head upwards, his chin nearly touching TJ’s. It felt like all those times when they walked, and they hands barely brushed together, but he ached to hold the other boy’s hand. His eyes flitted across the blond boys face, freckles dotting his skin.

“You can tell me,” he whispered, “I cross my gay heart that I won’t judge,” he chuckled, feeling TJ’s breath tickle his skin.

 _I won’t judge_. When did Cyrus ever judge him? Never was the answer, but it didn’t mean that TJ wasn’t scared. He was still terrified, but at least he knew things between them would still be…relatively normal.

“Cyrus I-” he choked, his eyes meeting Cyrus’ and practically being able to count his eyelashes he was so close, “I like you,”

Cyrus broke into a smile and then into a laugh, peeling himself off of TJ and laughing so hard that tears were trickling down his cheeks.

“Whew, you really got me there,” he wheezed, flicking tears off his face with his thumb, “for a second I thought you said you liked me. This mountain air is making me hallucinate.”

TJ’s shoulders slumped, his happy demeanor long gone. “I’m serious, Cyrus,” he whimpered, allowing his fingers to trace the grooves on the picnic seat, “I like _you_. And I get it if you don’t like me, that’s…fine.” A lie. “But I don’t want things to change between us,”

Cyrus drew his brows up together, and offered a weak smile. “I-I kinda _do_ want things to change between us,” he admitted, linking his hand with TJ’s. Cue the butterflies.

 _Error. TJ.exe has stopped functioning_. “Wait–what?” he sputtered, his reddening cheeks a result of the crisp autumn air and the involuntary blush cause by being around Cyrus.

“Do I need to spell it out for you?” Cyrus balked, bringing his legs up onto the seat and crossing them, “I like you too, TJ. Have for a while, actually. I just..was worried you wouldn’t feel the same so I didn’t say anything. But hey, we’re here now.” His voice got softer as he spoke, and with each word, he inched closer to TJ until he could rest his chin on the blond boy’s shoulder.

“Yeah, we are here now,” he hummed in response, pulling out his phone from his pocket, “Carter Mason has no idea what he missed out on that night, but I don’t want you to have missed out on that, too. Care to dance?” He asked, turning on a slow-song playlist and offering his hand to Cyrus.

The shorter boy happily accepted, taking TJ’s hand and letting him guide them a few feet away from the picnic tables. Cyrus hands found themselves around TJ’s neck, and TJ slinked his hands around Cyrus’ waist. The boys swung softly from side to side, and according to Cyrus, TJ looked like an absolute angel when the golden sunlight hit him. His eyes sparkled like the night sky, and his smile was warmer than ever before.

“Thanks,” Cyrus mumbled, resting his head on TJ’s shoulder and taking in the scent of his cologne. Although it had been a pain in the ass to climb all the way up here, it was now _definitely_ worth it, and he would do it all over again.

The song ended, fading into a new one and Cyrus picked his head up from his resting position, his eyes meeting with TJ’s. “Can I kiss you?” he practically begged, already leaning in towards the other boy’s lips.

“Please,” TJ managed, before he was swept away by the indescribable feeling of Cyrus’ lips on his. It was like the world was frozen and spinning out of control all at the same time. His lips buzzed in an unfamiliar fashion, but when he pulled away, he ached for that feeling again.

“Better than Carter Mason?” he joked, putting his chin on Cyrus’ head and pulling him into a hug.

“So much better,” Cyrus hummed happily. This was so much better than Carter Mason. So much better than sitting at home and watching movies. So much better than not saying anything.

This was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> yee fluff! what did you think? leave me a comment below, I reply to each one!
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!


End file.
